Crashed the Wedding
by BeforeTheStorm15
Summary: "Aye, I have an objection." Everyone turns turned to glare at his intrusion, but Killian only had eyes for one. Emma Swan. One-shot.


_Killian crashes Neal and Emma's wedding, will he manage to steal the love of his life back, or will it be too late?_

* * *

"Aye, I have an objection."

Everyone turns turned to glare at his intrusion, but Killian Jones only has eyes for one woman.

_Emma Swan._

The first thought running through Killian's mind is how truly breath-taking she looks in white. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the blonde was an angel. The wedding dress she wears is fit for a queen; an elegant V-neck scoop that hugs every inch of her curves and glides across her hips before flowing out into a loose skirt covered with delicate lace. Emma had stolen his breath away without saying a word but now that he was in the church, Killian felt reality settling around him as the tense silence continues to build up with every second that passes.

Granted, no one should feel comfortable with crashing a wedding, but his actions were driven on by his love for the beautiful blonde standing in front of him…in the arms of another man.

_Neal bloody Cassidy._

Emma's somewhat handsome ex from many years ago had swung into town in a red Cadillac last year, and Emma had fallen straight back into his arms without a second thought. Sure, they seemed to love each other, Killian wasn't blind, but he also knew that love came in many different volumes. And what Neal and Emma shared could not compete with what Killian shared with the angry bride. He had a feeling that Emma knew that too, but wasn't admitting it to herself out of fear of rejection.

After all, Killian wasn't exactly reliable. He'd been in and out of Emma's life for many years but he had never taken the chance to woe her as she always seemed to have a suitor. He understood her caution towards him. His careful life as an undercover police operative meant he never stayed in one place for too long. Though Killian had always tried to make his way back to Emma at least every year, his promises to do so sometimes lacked conviction and Emma gave up waiting on a man who was never there when she needed him.

But he was here now. Wasn't that the whole point? To prove to the woman he loved that she was making the wrong choice; choosing the wrong man to spend the rest of her life with. Killian knew he wasn't perfect. In fact, he was far from it, but his love for Emma was racing through him like a second heartbeat and he used that feeling to push himself further. "Don't marry him, Emma."

_I love you,_ he means say, but his tongue feels heavy and all he manages to do is whisper.

Emma's face is a mixture of anger, surprise and uncertainty. She stands with her hands on her hips, in front of Neal, and turns to face him with stormy eyes. _They are such beautiful eyes though,_ he thinks softly,_ I'd give anything to look into those eyes for the rest of my life._

"And why shouldn't I marry Neal?" Emma demands.

Killian gives a short laugh. Only the love of his life could be calm and fierce at the same time, whilst another man ruins her big day. "Because you don't belong with him, love."

"Oh?" The blonde raises an eyebrow and folds her arms across her chest in defence. "Who do I belong with then?"

He hesitates but only for a moment when he notices Emma's father, David, stepping out from behind the not-so-happy couple wearing a look that could only be described as thunderous. Before the other man practically runs at Killian, his daughter holds out a hand and murmurs something inaudible. Whatever it is, Emma's father stands down without another thought. His wife, Mary, links her hand with his as they watch the confrontation play out.

"You belong with me, Swan. I've always known it, from the moment we met, and so have you." He continues to take a few steps, closer to the beautiful, angry, woman dressed in white. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realise, and I know I've played you around so many times before but I'm here now, and I want this. I want this more than anything I've ever wanted before. And I'll do whatever it takes to show you that I'm fighting for you, Emma." His voice cracks with emotion but already, Emma's eyes are no longer angry as unshed tears began to form.

Killian takes another step. "I want you," Another step. "I need you." Finally, he stands mere inches from the blonde so he reaches for her hands and grasps them in his own, gazing at her with a longing that has been building up for many years. "I love you, Emma Swan."

His voice shakes and wavers but Killian manages to get the words out at last. His whole body shakes with anticipation and fear as sweat begins to form in tiny beads across the nape of his neck. But he remains rooted to the floor in front of the equally shaking bride who stands before him. Tears fall down Emma's cheeks as her hands grip his with equal measure of desperation. For a few moments, the silence is so unbearably loud that Killian isn't sure if he was going to survive it any longer.

But then, finally, the bride makes her move.

Emma reaches out with a wavering hand and brushes his cheek with such gentleness that Killian leans into her touch instantly. Shivers spread across his skin as he blinks away the happy tears forming without shame. The blonde's fingers brush his stubble and as if an enchantment is broken, they both laugh together, once nervously, then again, in apparent understanding of their feelings towards one another.

"You're an idiot, Killian Jones." She whispers softly, and tears begin to stream down her lovely cheeks.

His love-struck expression mirrors hers and Killian, still ignoring everyone else, leans closer to his love. "But I'm _your_ idiot, Emma Swan."

She laughs at that; a beautiful, musical sound that warms his heart. "Yes, you are."

"What do you say we get out of here?"

"After you my gorgeous, reckless, irresponsible sweetheart." Emma leans her forehead against his for the briefest of moments before they glee the church. She pauses, as if remembering something, and then turns back to where Neal and her parents stand; incredulous expressions mirroring every other guest. "I'll catch up with you later. Bye, mom, bye, dad!" Emma barely glances at her discarded fiancé. "Neal…have a good life!"

And with that, the pair of them runs down the aisle and when they reach halfway, Killian cannot contain his happiness and reaches across to pull Emma into his arms. She squeals and he laughs with bursting joy as she buries her head into the crook of his neck, warm breath and tickling blonde hair curling up against his skin. The lace on her dress scratches at his neck but all Killian can think about is her. She was finally in his arms, finally both of them on the same page for the first time in their choppy, messy lives. And he wasn't planning on letting go any sooner.

When they are outside of the church and away from prying eyes and frantic relatives, Killian helps Emma to her feet and pulls her close; wrapping a cheeky arm around her waist. "I love you, Swan." He tells her truthfully. Her beautiful eyes bore into his, the brimming tears sending streaks of light and happiness into him like a current. "I'll love you till the day that I die."

"I love you, Killian." Emma's reply is just as soft and just as heartfelt.

After what seemed like a lifetime of setting up, and a lifetime of wrong doings, mistakes and bad timing, Killian kisses his true love. Her lips, at first, are soft against his; the touch so gentle and caring and aching for love, but then it deepens with shared heat and passion, the pair of them exploring each other's touch with caressing hands and careful tongues. Emma smiles against his lips and Killian pulls away long enough to catch her smiling up at him, a daft grin on her glowing face.

Emma is everything he ever wanted, and if Killian has to spent his whole life showing her that, then he would.

"I love you." He repeats. "I know the words don't sound good enough but they're all I have, Swan."

"It doesn't matter." Emma's lips pull up into a bright, brilliant smile. Her arms loop around his neck and before she pulls his lips back down to hers, she murmurs, "You can show me instead."

"Don't worry, I will."

At her second wedding two years later, Emma finds herself getting married without any running away this time. The possibility never runs through her mind because the man she loves is standing right beside her, dressed in a handsome Italian suit that she can't wait to run her hands all over the second they're alone. Her cheeks flush when Killian meets her eye and winks, his devilish charm never fading; not even as a soon-to-be married man. But Emma doesn't want him any other way.

She smiles and cries, and so does her fiancé. Killian says his vows beautifully, but she stumbles on hers as if they were a foreign language, not because she doesn't mean every single word but because the gorgeous man before her is finally becoming hers. Finally, after all this time, they are together. And she cannot believe it still, after two whole years.

"I do." Emma whispers, and Killian repeats it moments later.

The vicar pronounces them man and wife before her new, dashing husband grins, dips her into a low bow and kisses her in front of her entire family. Despite the wedding crashing at her first wedding, her adoring parents eventually warm to Killian and her father even grows to like him after getting over the state of macho hostility. Her mother, Mary, welcomes him with open arms; anyone who Emma happy is already family to Mary. The kiss is warm and tender and Emma clings to it happily for a few more seconds, knowing they have to break away soon.

But when they do, Killian still holds her close. "No running away this time, Mrs Jones?"

Emma shakes her head, laughing. "Not this time, Mr Swan."

"I thought you were taking my name, love."

"Don't push your luck, handsome."

Her husband raises an eyebrow, a gesture that makes him no less attractive and murmurs huskily, "I'll see what I can do to change that."

Emma giggles, and once again, Killian sweeps her off her feet and carries her out of the church and down the steps. Family and friends gather outside and all cheer and throw confetti at the happy. Some pink blossoms get stuck in her husband's hair and Emma laughs so hard that she almost coughs. Shaking his head, Killian smirks and her laughter stops when he passionately kisses her.

"You're stuck with me forever now, Swan."

She smiles or else she'll cry from sheer bliss and fondly tucks a loose strand of hair behind her husband's ear. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Killian's hand entwines with her own…

…and Emma never lets go.

* * *

Awww...so go find me on tumblr at 'xklarolinexdreamsx' and request a CS drabble. Go on, I know you want to...;)


End file.
